Pain And Sorrow
by human101
Summary: A young techno organic wolf named Nova has been in hiding from both the Autobots and Decepticons for years. But when the Decepticons find her and cature her, is it a good thing, or will it become a nightmare? ProwlxOC
1. Wolves

**I don't really have much to say right now, except please enjoy the story. :) Disclaimer: I no own TFA. Character that's mine: Nova**

Pain And Sorrow

Chapter 1: Wolves

_Somewhere on a distant planet far from Cybertron_

Rain fogged the forest floor as a black and dark grey wolf ran through the clearing, avoiding trees. She shook her head violently as tears formed in her eyes. She came to a small cave and transformed. The femme had a wolf tail and wolf ears in her robot mode. Her body was silver while her hands and arms were black, same with her feet up to her lower thighs. She had a slim hourglass figure and had purple eyes. She wiped her optics numerous times and walked down the cavern. She was small enough to fit in the cave, though it was huge. She felt disgusted with herself.

She was on a mission so many years ago with a close friend until they were ambushed by wolves and she tried to fend herself off while her friend left to get help. But really, he just left her for dead and she was bitten. These wolves had strange powers that mutated her body and turned her techno organic. She was feared by the other wolves now, but she was scared of them, that's why she liked to be alone. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. She stared at her Autobot symbol on her upper chest. He shut her optics, deep in thought.

"He left me." she mumbled as she entered a room in the cave. It was housing an abandoned Decepticon ship and it was loaded with energon. This was another reason the lived in this cave. The energon. She climbed into the ship and walked into the storage room. She noticed a grey helm and picked it up. She slipped it onto her head. It made her feel safe and hidden. She grabbed a tiny cube of energon and drank it slowly.

She scurried through a small hole and walked into a small room. Her room. She laid herself onto the broken, dusty berth and picked up a small figure like doll in the shape of a tiger and robot combined. She was about thirteen hundred stellar cycles old, she was just coming out of her youngling years. But, it didn't matter to her. She drifted into a light recharge as she listened to the rain and wolves howling.

XXXXX

"...that there's a energon mine here? Your an idiot!" came a raspy voice. Nova's ears perked up as she drowsingly lifted her head and looked around. _No one here _she thought and laid her head back down.

"My scanners picked up an energon source somewhere near here. Our great leader's orders were to investigate. And we will not returned empty handed." boomed a deep voice. Nova sat up quickly, the voices getting closer.

"For vonce, I'd vish jou'd shut up Lugnut." said a calm German voice. "I wish I could say the same for you Blitzwing." the raspy voice said. The heard a swishing sound and then a loud cackle. "Same vith jou Starscream! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" the loud German voice cackled. Nova got to her feet and scurried out of the small room and into a broken elevator shaft. She held her breath as footsteps could be heard, walking past the elevator. She sighed silently. Then something struck her. They were going to her room!

She watched them quietly. The slim magenta mech with wings on his back, shot the small hole open and the three walked in. Starscream scoffed as he looked around. "What a dump." he muttered, referring to the dusty room. Blitzwing looked around as well, some of the dust was wiped off things, recently. "Somevone lives here." he said.

"Why should we care? It's probably just a wandering scavenger or something." Starscream said, the annoyance in his voice could be heard. Then, something caught his eye. A small doll that looked like a tiger techno organic. A smirk escaped his lips as he picked up the small toy.

"Obviously a youngling." he remarked, tossing the toy to Blitzwing, who caught it. Lugnut nodded in agreement, as did Blitzwing. Starscream smirked even more, a plan forming in his head.

"You know, Lugnut was right about not being able to come back empty handed. You two look for the energon IF there is any, I'm going to look for something else." Starscream ordered, snatching the toy from Blitzwing's hand and walked out of the room. The other two grumbled, but nodded and the trio went in two separate ways.

XXXXX

Nova kept a hand over her mouth, she heard the whole thing. Never before in her life was she scared. But then again, she never met a Decepticon before. She ran down one of the empty halls, on the verge of crying her optics out. She slowed herself to a simple walking pace and walked into an empty room. 'I wish I had Trisha.' she thought, remembering her toy that Starscream now had. She wiped a few tears out of her optics and looked around carefully. It was dark in the room. The cool air kissed her body gently as she held herself tightly. She felt something. A pair of red optics watching her. She tensed up, turned around, and let out a loud scream.

XXXXX

She tensed up, turned around, and let out a loud scream. A clawed hand reached out to grab her, but she ducked and hit the floor quickly as the hand sliced the air. She got to her feet quickly and ran as fast as she could. But it wasn't fast enough. A hand grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back as two hands lifted her off the ground. She kicked and struggled the best she could, and her foot hit his abdomen. He grunted and let go of her, holding his abdomen. She scrambled to her feet, and ran for the door.

He let out a low growl, and lashed his hand out and grabbed her arm again as she hit the floor. "Hold still you little brat." he hissed as he dragged her to him. She whimpered loudly as she struggled. But it was useless. He towered over her and smacked her across the face. She was silent after that.

"Good." he muttered under his breath after finally calming her down, in his own way of course. He hauled her up to her feet and smirked at her. "What's your name youngling?" he asked. She was silent. He he his clawed hand on her head and narrowed his optics at her. "...N-Nova." she whispered quietly. He smirked and stroked her head as if she was a pet.

"Where are your creators?" he asked. She was silent again. "I don't want to ask again. But if I have to, I will be angry. And I'm not nice when I'm angry." he said. He was treating her like a sparkling.

"There dead you stupid fragger!" she yelled. He glared at her and smacked her again.

"Watch your tone youngling." he said coldly, and dragged her out of the room roughly and out of the ship and cave where the other two were waiting.

XXXXX

The ship they were on was small. They were heading back to the Nemesis. Nova heard stories about the Nemesis. No Autobot came off that ship alive. She was forcibly dragged into a small room, similar to the one she stayed in back on her wolf home.

"Once we get back to the Nemesis..." she heard voices talking. She held her toy close to her chest. Starscream gave it back to her, it had small rips in it from his claws, but he didn't care if she was upset with that.

"...then she'll be...and we'll know what's inside...I'll do it myself even..." she listened to their conversation drone on. She slipped onto the berth quietly and laid there, listening to the ship's engines as she stared out the small window at the stars and many colors of the space sky. She shut her optics with one thought in her head. Things would never be the same.

**Overall, I think that this chapter went very well. I don't know if I got her age right, but she's supposed to be thirteen in human years. And I don't think it's stupid that she still has a toy that she sleeps with. She's been alone for a long time. You need something to keep you company. Anyway, Read and Review! :) (It motivates me to write more.)**


	2. Never Trust A Scientist

**Wow! Two chapters in one day. I'm happy. :) in this chapter, it's gonna get a little scary. Megatron decides to have Nova examined. And guess who volunteers for the job? Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Never Trust A Scientist

_The Nemesis_

Nova was stuffed into a small cell in the brig of the Nemesis when they got there. It wasn't enjoyable. It was small, cramped and not exactly home. But the only thing that kept her from wanting to bash her processor out, was her toy that she had her whole life.

When she was sparked, her father had his sister make it for Nova. It was the only thing she had to remember her parents when she was placed into an orphanage. Until she was soon adopted by Ratchet, a top medic. She was about three hundred stellar cycles old when she was adopted. But it didn't last long. She was about nine hundred stellar cycles old. There was a raid in the med bay in Iacon and Nova was hurt severely and she was taken back to the orphanage and she never saw him again. She shut her optics tightly, thinking about the horror that the Decepticons had in store for her.

XXXXX

_Throne room in the Nemesis_

Megatron sat on his throne in deep thought. He's never seen a techno organic before. Yet, he didn't want to get his servos dirty by examining her himself. Blitzwing would probably kill her in an instant. Lugnut wound probably crush her under his massive weight as he went on about his leader...Then there's Starscream. He seemed cruel enough without killing her. Starscream was crafty when it came to interrogation and torture. Yes, he could do this. He soon called Starscream into the room to discuss the matter.

XXXXX

_Brig_

Nova was in light recharge when the brig door hissed open. Starscream walked into the brig and walked down the hall. Every cell was empty or occupied by a decaying Autobot bodies. Mostly femmes that looked like they were carrying, but the sparklings died before their sparking. Starscream snickered every time he walked past a dead Autobot.

He stopped in front of the cell holding Nova, and punched in a code and the energy bars powered down. She woke up. Her ears were perked up in the air, her tail swiped across the dusty floor. He grabbed her arm and yanked her off the floor and onto her feet and dragged her to the ship's elevator. She was silent the whole ride until he bothered to actually speak. He smirked at her as he faced her and laid a clawed hand on her cheek.

"Now I wonder how a pretty little thing like you, turns into a mutant freak?" he mumbled mostly to himself. His claws slowly and quietly raked across her cheek. She felt chills go through her body as she took a step away from him. He snickered and pulled her out of the elevator and into what looked like a lab with med bay equipment. Also with interrogation equipment that also scared her. He shoved her into a cage with energy bars as they whirred to life. She felt like a caged animal. She watched hopelessly as Starscream was messing with tools.

"...A-are you going to kill me?" she asked weakly. He smirked to himself and shook his head no. "Of course not youngling. Megatron, however, has asked me to examine you." he said. She tensed up. "...examine me?" she repeated. "Yes. He wants you to stay alive. He's quite impressed with you. He's never seen something like you before." he said quietly and came back and opened the cage and pulled her out.

She whimpered as he threw her onto a lab table and smirked at her. He drummed his claws on the table and grabbed a tool that looked like a small circular saw. She scooted away quickly, but he quickly grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him.

"Now now, I don't want any of that." he said and flipped a switch on the saw, and the blade whirled to life. She whimpered and tried to struggle. He growled and tightened his grip on her ankle. She screamed out in pain, energon began leaking from her ankle. Starscream groaned in disgust and wiped his hand on a cloth and picked the saw up again.

"Now, just hold still..." he hummed as the blade came close her her left leg. The blade slowly bit into the plating and he formed a rectangle and pulled the plating off. It was interesting. Not only protoform, but also a skeleton similar to organics. He pinned her leg down gently to the table and examined her leg. She stared at the ceiling scared. He soon used the saw and took off every plating, exposing her skeleton and protoform. Her spark was beating uncontrollably as it skipped beats. He finally stopped his work and sat down in front of a computer, analyzing the data he put into it regarding what he found out about Nova.

"Interesting..." he muttered. He never knew that a techno organic also had the skeleton of a human, though the bones couldn't be broken. He'd never seen anything like this in his whole life. While he was working, Nova slowly put her platings back on, careful of her ears and tail. She whimpered quietly as she did so. She reached into her subspace...something was missing. Her toy was missing! She gasped as she looked for it.

"Looking for something youngling?" she heard Starscream ask smugly. She looked up at him. He had her toy. She narrowed her eyes into a worried look and she nodded. There was no way she'd speak a word to this guy. He smirked, and tossed a torn up doll at her feet. She picked it up slowly and stared at it, tears forming in her eyes. The door hissed open and Shockwave strode in.

"What were the results Starscream?" he asked in his British voice. "I'm not entirely finished, the whole procedure will take a couple days, but not that many." Starscream said, looking at Shockwave. "Take her if you want. I'm done with her today." he said, cracking his knuckles slowly as he stood up and left the lab room. Shockwave turned his attention to Nova, and laid a possessive clawed hand on her head. She said nothing.

"I've heard so much about you." he said. She still said nothing. "Megatron wants a word with you." he said, and pulled her off the table and led her down the hall.

XXXXX

They walked down a hall quietly. She was silent the whole time. They walked past Starscream's quarters. His door was slightly open. Shockwave stopped and let go of her arm.

"I think you can get there on your own. Try to run, and there will be consequences." he said, and left her alone. She stood there quietly.

She heard a femme speaking with Starscream. Nova walked to the door and peered in quietly, and watched what was going on.

A femme was sitting on Starscream's lap as she giggled at something he said. He raked his claws under her chin gently and smiled at her, showing his white fangs. And at that moment, a thought hit her processer. _You can never trust a scientist._

**Yea!...I know it's short, sorry, I plan to have some more happen in chapter 3. She gets to meet Megatron and gets another doctor visit by our wonderful Starscream. :) Read and Review! :)**


	3. Trap

**Woohoo! Chapter 3...don't have much to say. Enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I no own TFA except Nova.**

Chapter 3: Trap

Nova did as she was told by Shockwave, and went down the hall to where Megatron was. The whole ship had dim lighting. She was used to it. Her eyesight improved after the accident. Though she was confused. Why was she so important to these Decepticons. Every little "what if" question went through her head. What if I die? What if I'm tortured to death? What if I have to stay here forever?

She stopped in front of a big door, Shockwave was there waiting for her. He looked down at her, he was tall. Like a giant cyclops to her. She watched him punch in a small code and the door hissed open. He shoved her in slightly without a word, and the door hissed shut. She was trapped.

XXXXX

Nova stood in total silence for what seemed like mega cycles. The room was absolutely silent, except for the muffled roaring of the Nemesis's engines. Nova pressed her balled up fists to her sides as much as she could. She felt a mech's presence, and she turned around, and looked up at the one mech she feared the most. Megatron

XXXXX

He was taller and bigger than she expected him to be. He could smash her under his foot so easily. She tensed up, but pretended to act brave and not whimper. As he reached a hand down to her, she shut her optics. _This was it...wait...he didn't kill me_, she thought. She opened her optics again, his hand was stroking her head gently like a master would his pet.

"I've never seen a creature like yourself. What's your name?" he asked gently. She hesitated for a moment. "...Nova." she said quietly. "I've never heard a name like that in quite some time." he commented quietly, and led her to the giant screen, showing the area of stars and colors of purple, blue, and orange.

"Tell me...where have you been hiding?" he asked. She was silent. She didn't want to talk about where she was hiding. She felt his hand under her chin and lift it up to look at him. "I am only curious as to know where you came from." he said. "...a small planet, filled with these wolves." she said. She couldn't remember the planet's name. He nodded, wanting her to continue. "I got bitten and I was turned into...this." she said, referring to herself. She then showed him where she was bitten. On her arm, there was still some stained energon that wasn't cleaned off after the accident. He was silent for a moment.

"I wish to make you a deal Nova." he said quietly. She nodded. "You are powerful, no doubt, and the Autobots left you there to die, did they not?" he asked. She looked to the floor and nodded. He smirked, she was falling to his trap. "It would be wrong if you went back to them. They would only treat you as a freak. A mere lab rat." he continued. "However, if you stayed with us, you'd be treated very well. You are still young, you will be given excellent training and care. It's an opportunity that you cannot pass up." he finished and smiled down at her.

Nova was silent. This didn't feel right. Megatron sounded convincing though. But, her parents were Autobots, Ratchet's an Autobot. He'd never do anything like that to her...would he? "...I...I don't know." she stammered as she continued to stare at the floor. Megatron narrowed his optics at her. This wasn't going to end well if he couldn't get her to stay. Then he thought of an idea.

"Do you really want to go back to Cybertron? With those Autobots?" he asked. "...I-" she began. "The nanoklik you set foot in Iacon, they will take you and lock you up in a lab and use you as a mere lab experiment. I am not lying. I have seen this happen. But, what does it matter to you? You were, after all, sparked as an Autobot. You think they'll welcome you back. no. they. Won't." he finished the the end coldly. Nova was on the verge of tears. This was all too much to take in.

Nova felt a tear hit the floor and she held her breath to keep herself from sobbing. "Answer my question. Do you want to stay, or not?" Megatron asked harshly, grabbing her arm roughly. She let out a small whimper. Fear was getting to her. Soon, she'd be begging him for mercy. His thoughts were interrupted by small sobs. Nova was crying. He let go of her arm and stroked her head gently to soothe her as he shushed her.

"I will only ask, again. Yes, or no?" he asked. Nova's sobs became small hiccups. "...yes. I'll stay." she whispered. He smirked to himself. She fell to his trap.

"Good. Come, I'll take you to your quarters." he said gently, leading her to the door.

XXXXX

_Nova woke from recharge, she was in a small cage, shadows surrounding her, her platings were gone, revealing her protoform and skeleton. The mechs and femmes jeered at her and yelled at her. She couldn't understand what they were hearing. She felt so scared, exposed, alien. The voices turned to laughter as she pressed her hands to her audio receptors and screamed as loud as she could, though none of her screams could be heard. She cried._

_A black and gold mech about one or two stellar cycles older than her walked to the cage, the other mechs and femmes disappeared. He knelt down to her and reached his hand into the cage and touched her cheek. She stared at him. She reached a hand out and touched his arm. Then their hands met and their fingers interlocked together. The mech said something, but couldn't be heard. She said something back, and she woke up._

XXXXX

Nova sat up straight on her berth. She calmed her intakes and looked around. Everything was dark and quiet. Until she heard footsteps coming to her door. The door hissed open, and Starscream walked in. she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. He smirked at her, and then looked surprised. "Amazing, it speaks." he said and laughed at his own joke. Nova glared at him. "what do you want?" she asked again. "I have my orders. Your examination isn't done. It takes a few days. Surely you were listening to mine and Shockwave's conversation last night, weren't you?" he asked. She nodded. She didn't want to put up a fight this time, and sat there quietly. Starscream worked slowly, and mumbled the whole time.

He soon finished and stood back up. He patted her head roughly and pulled out a small energon cube. "Don't treat me like an animal you slagger." Nova mumbled. Starscream scoffed and tossed her the cube. "For being a good girl." he said, pointing to the cube, and left the room laughing. Nova sat there cross-legged as she listened to Starscream talk to the same femme from the other night. She scoffed to herself and eyed the cube. She sipped it and thought to herself once again. _You can never trust a scientist._

**Yea! That went very well in my opinion. :) If anyone's got a chapter request, feel free to post it in the review box. Also if you want your OC in Pain And Sorrow, write a chapter request. Who knows, you just may see your OC in Pain And Sorrow. Also, cookie for anyone who can guess who the mystery mech was in Nova's dream :P Read and Review! :)**


	4. A New Life

**Chapter 4, finally up. Please enjoy. :) Disclaimer: I no own TFA except for Nova.**

**Warnings: mild slash (Not of Nova's choice or will)**

**And I have something to say, it does not apply to everyone. I've been getting some reviews, telling me how to write. (coughs some names). Don't even try to tell me what to do. I write how I write. Deal with it! Enjoy chapter 4. :)**

_Italics-Nova's dreams_

Chapter 4: A New Life

_One hundred stellar cycles later_

Nova was now fourteen hundred stellar cycles old. Things weren't simple, since she was different. Every day she'd walk down a hall, it felt darker than normal, mechs on the ship always kept an optic on her aft. One even grabbed it once, causing her to scratch his face and get a beating by Megatron.

Nothing was simple.

XXXXX

"Enjoying zhe view?" Blitzwing said smugly as Nova stood in the hall, staring out the window. She didn't respond. If there was one mech she hated the most, next to Starscream, was Blitzwing. Primus, the triple changer was so fraggin' annoying. She bared her fangs and let out a low growl, wanting him to back off. She felt his breath on her neck. She stiffened up.

"Jou know, jou've gotten cuter over zhe past year." he said soothingly as he caressed her waist. She faced him, and took a step away from him.

"Why don't you just back off." she growled he smirked wider. He stepped closer to her as she took steps back. Her back was pressed to the window. She was trapped like a cyber rat. His chest plate touched her small breast plates. He let out an approved purr.

"Ugh! Get away from me!" she groaned as she tried to push him away.

"Not until I get vhat I vant." he sneered, and mashed his lips into hers. Nova let out a muffled scream as she struggled under his weight, trying to get free. It wasn't working. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I thought techno organics vouldn't be...enjoyable." he sneered into her audio receptor. She bared her fangs again, but this time, bit his arm. He let out a small yelp of pain, and tried to get free. Oil and energon spilled out of his arm and her mouth. He ripped his arm out of her mouth, and smacked her across the face.

"Jou vittle glitch." he growled. Nova scurried past him, and ran down the hall. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her. "I hate techno organics." he grumbled, and walked down the hall. "Especially zhe femmes."

XXXXX

Nova coughed up energon. Another beating. She never knew when the next strike would come. She was blindfolded, and chained to the wall, her back facing Megatron. Joining the Decepticons, was a terrible idea.

"We have done this before. When will you learn Nova?" he growled as he striked her again with the whip. She let out a small sob as it hit her back. Her back was pooled with energon as it dripped to the floor, staining her tail.

"But, if I must discipline you, then, I. Will." he said coldly. He dropped the whip carelessly to the floor, and walked away.

"Make sure you go see Hook about those nasty scars my dear." Megatron said over his shoulder, and left the room.

XXXXX

_Ninja Academy, Tyger Pax_

"Prowl, I'm concerned that something is troubling you." Yoketron said to his student. Prowl, who was about sixteen hundred stellar cycles old, sat their quietly. Being young, he would have a lot on his mind. But one thing was bothering you.

"Our medic has told me that you have been having strange dreams. And it's keeping you up at night. Is this true?" Yoketron asked.

"...yes master." he said quietly. Yoketron stood up and walked over to the youngling who was silent and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it that's troubling you?" he asked.

"...well...these dreams...I'm seeing this femme, but, she's not normal." he started.

"Explain." Yoketron said, wanting him to continue.

"She was sitting in this cage... she had...a...an organic skeleton, and protoform, it scared me at first. Then, I saw how scared she was." he continued. "I pushed through the crowd of bots, they started disappearing when I got to her." he explained. "I said hi to her, she said hi back. We held hands...then, I woke up." he said.

"I see..." he said. He was in thought. "You may leave." Yoketron dismissed him. Prowl bowed his head and left.

XXXXX

"Maybe if you'd behave, this wouldn't happen." Hook mumbled. Nova sighed and looked away.

"It's not my fault that every mech is such an afthole." she muttered, which got her a smack to the face.

"Watch your tone brat." he said coldly, and shoved her off the med bay berth and pointed to the door. She ran out of the room in a blind fury. She walked down the hall, wiping her optics free of tears, which wasn't working.

"Well well, come back from your trip to the med bay, animal?" Starscream taunted.

"Go away." she said. Her voice was muffled by her arm as she wiped tears away. He smirked.

"That's not a way to treat someone, animal." he said smugly.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not an animal!" she screamed in his face. He smirked at her, and ran a clawed finger across her cheek. She took a step back as she growled at him. He made a small 'tsk' sound, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"...W-wait! Don't you have a girl already?" she asked in a hurry.

"Not anymore." he said with a small snicker. Nova was right. You can never trust a scientist. She watched him in fear as he pressed his lips to her throat. She let out a small gasp. He snickered.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked.

"No. this is very..." she trailed off, not able to find the right word. He smirked and looked her right in her optics.

"Can't find the right words Nova?" he asked. She looked to the floor, and shook her head no. he raked his claws under her chin roughly, and took a few steps back.

"That's okay. I'm fine with that." he said, and left her alone.

XXXXX

_ Nova woke up in darkness. Her platings were still on her, which made her sigh in relief._

_ "...Hello?" a young mech's voice asked. She looked around in confusion. There was no one in sight._

_ "...hello?" she responded back. She let out a small gasp as she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_ "I-It's okay." the mech stammered. Nova stared into his visor blankly. He stared into her violet optics._

_ "What's your name?" he asked. She hesitated._

_ "...Nova. What's yours?"_

_ "Prowl."_

_ "I like your name." she said with a smile._

_ And soon, a bond between the younglings, began to grow._

**Yeah! I think that this chapter was good. :) I hope everyone enjoyed. Read and Review! :)**


	5. The Great Escape

**Finally, an update! I hope everyone enjoys it. Nova finally has enough of her Decepticon life and has a plan to escape. Will it work? I own nothing except my character Nova**

**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**

_three hundred stellar cycles later_

Another creation day had come and gone once again. Nova sat in her small room abord the Nemesis and sighed heavily, every day was becoming nothing but hell on Cybertron. There was no doubt about it. She regrets ever listening to Megatron. Her tail swiped the dusty floor and hit her leg, she ignored the irritating act and listened to the engines of the feared warship roar dully. She looked out the small window and watched the stars. They danced amongst eachother and shined brightly, shined so happily, shined so freely...

Freedom...

That was something that Nova had forgotten about. Being a Decepticon felt like being a prisoner, and nothing was worth giving up one's freedom. Nova's ears twitched. She turned her head to the door and stood up, then came a loud knocking. her claws raked her thighs roughly and she let out a small snarl; only one mech would disturb her so willingly. The door opened and Starscream walked in casually, his apperance had changed greatly over the stellar cycles, but his ego hadn't changed a bit.

"What is it Starscream?" she asked dully, her optics showed all the anger she had. There was no need to show it through snarling fangs and unsheathed claws. Starscream only smirked and came closer to her.

"I only wanted to wish you a happy creation day. You've become rather paranoid, haven't you?" he asked sarcastically. She only grunted in annoyance and turned her head. Starscream watched her closely, the older she got, the more violent she became. Once when starscream was giving her her daily scans, she put up a fight that ended up having her sedated and strapped to the table, and him covered in bite marks and deep scratches. "Also, Megatron has requested you to join him, barricade, and I on a mission." Nova's ears perked up, a mission?

"What kind of mission?" she turned on her heel, facing him. Her optics now shined with anticipation and longing to see the outside worlds.

"Rumors are going around that there's a group of ninja bot trainees wandering around a planet. It's called Wolfian." Nova's anticipation was drained from her optics, and replaced with fear and painful memories. Starscream felt a sense of pride, striking fear into the beast. "You're familiar with that planet, yes? I would hope so. You've been there before." he gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "Although, I do have another option. I can convince Megatron to not let you go. If," his lips touched her soft ears. "you spend tonight, with me." Nova was brought out of her shock and slapped his hand away and took a step away from him.

She growled and glared at the floor, "Tell Megatron, I'm going on the mission." she said harshly. starscream was dissapointed, but knew not to argue at the moment. he sighed amd said, "Fine." and left without another word.

XXXXX

"If we cut through the marsh, we should be there soon." Nova led the three Decepticons through the foggy marsh. The water was light brown, three eyed frogs croaked as they watched the group trudge through the marsh. Barricade stepped into the fithy water once again and groaned with an intent to complain

"This place is absolutely disgusting!" he yelled. "We shouldn't have listened to the girl! She's leading us in circles probably."

Megatron unsheathed one of his twin swords and glared at Barricade. "Not another word from you, unless you'd rather die here in this filthy place." he threatened darkly. Barricade said no more, but mumbled to himself quietly. Megatron followed closely behind Nova, his optics burning with the intent of choking the girl to death. Barricade was right, it felt as though they were going in circles.

"Nova," Nova felt chills go down her spine at Megatron's voice. "I do hope you know where your going." he said.

"I-I'm certain that this is a shortcut my lord." she shook terribly. "It looks like it's getting late, we should probably-"

"No one rests until we find the Autobots my dear." Nova nodded quietly and kept on with this game of leading. Megatron was right, however. She was leading them in circles, but had to take them through different areas to not arouse suspiscion. She could only pray that they would buy it for a little longer.

The moon was rising above the clouds, Megatron was convinced by nova that the animals that came out at night would rip them to shreds, and they decided to rest for the night. Nova volunteered to be the lookout, but was denied the opportunity, and it was given to Barricade for his numerous complaints. Nova waited, waited for the right time.

Barricade was close to dozing off. Nova nodded to herself, now was the time! Nova quickly ran up to Barricade and tapped his shoulder. "Megatron said it's my turn to watch. You should get some rest Barricade." she said in a manner that pittied Barricade. Barricade mumbled something unintelligent, and nodded, leaving Nova all alone.

XXXXX

Nova ran through the thick woods, pushing low branches and tall plants away. Her sleek tail was matted and filthy with rain water and mud, her ears were bent and had a scratch or two from a few thorns. she breathed heavily and gasped for air, her legs burned with aching, burning pain. She had to escape, she had to get away. Even if it was for a few mega cycles, she had to get away. Nova tripped over a small vine and fell to the ground, her ankle was trapped. hre claws raked at the vine, cutting her ankle. The tears rolled down her cheeks as blood drenched her ankle. she ignored the pain and got back up. Nova looked to the sky, she always used the moon to find her way home...If she went back to her home in the caves, it'd probably be the first place they'd look for her, no doubt.

She didn't care.

She scurried to the cave and slid into the dusty old ship and into her small room. Her small doll was still there. "..Mom...Please forgive me." she sobbed as she held the doll tightly. "Please forgive me..."

"Who's there!" came a new voice. Nova perked up, fear washed over her and she hid under her creaky old berth. A sleek black and gold mech came walking in, his blue visor gleamed in the darkness, an Autobot insignia stood out sharply. "I know you're in here! Come out!"

"...Y...yes, I am here. I'm sorry." she said meekly and came crawling out of her hiding place. she stood up straight and looked directly at him, she froze. This mech..

The Autobot was utterly dumbfounded. This femme...

"You...You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Nova stammered for a second or two as she gathered her senses quickly. "Your ankle, it's hurt." he said quickly. Nova looked down at her bleeding ankle and nodded. The Autobot sat her down and carefully bandaged it up. "My name is Prowl by the way."

"I am Nova" she said. she watched him quietly, the name Prowl was so familiar, yet she couldn't remember it properly. "I ran away from them, the Decepticons." she then said.

"I see," Prowl finished bandaging her ankle. He could tell she had been with the Decepticons. Not only from her insignia, but from all the scars on her body. "You're losing blood quickly," he said, changing the subject. "I'll take you back to Cybertron, My master will let you stay with us. He's a good mech." he explained.

"Cybertron...Megatron said, that if I go back, the Autobots will use me for an experiment. That's why I joined the Decepticons." tears filled her optics, it felt so good to finally let her emotions take over for a moment. "I betrayed my parents, my race, for power and malice. I hoped to destroy those that would bring me harm. But instead, I joined the ones who meant harm..." Prowl looked to her, she was becoming a wreck. She needed to get away from this. Prowl then pulled her into a soft embrace and held her tightly.

"I promise," he siad. "I promise, you'll be okay. Just come with me, you'll be safe at the Ninja Academy."

"Safe? I sincerely doubt that." came a far to familiar voice. the two younglings looked up to find the three Decepticons standing there, weapons at the ready. "Nova. Dear Nova. He is lying to you, he only wants to turn you in for betraying the Autobots. You'll be sent to the stockades, and executed in front of a live audience." Megatron's words were so well woven, as though he was the best actor in the entire galaxy. "The Autobots will hurt you, they'll make you an experiment before they kill you."

"M-Megatron..." she sobbed

"Yes, now-"

"You're wrong." she whispered. Megatron stopped mid sentence and narrowed his optics on the small femme.

"What was that my dear?" he asked darkly.

"You're wrong." she wiped her tears away and stood up straight. "Not every Autobot is cruel." and with that, her claws came out and she lunged herself at the warlord, scratching his chest and biting down on his shoulder. Megatron hissed in pain and threw the girl off and to the floor. she sat up and growled loudly. "I regret joining the Decpticons! I will never go back with you!" she raked her claws against his face, a small trail of blood trickled down out of the corner of his mouth and his cheek. "I will become an Autobt, and destroy you." she made one last attack, hitting his chest once more. Prowl joined in the fight, his weapons ready. Starscream fired at Prowl, missing every time. Nova bit Starscream's shoulder, drawing a massive amount of blood. The noise of the battle began to attract unwanted attention. Megatron grabbed Nova and held her up by her throat, his hand closing around her small neck.

"Enough of this nonsense. Since you will not obey me willingly, you will die here." He tightened his grip, Nova started to kick and struggle. "You will join your mother and father in an eternity of searching for each other in vain, forever!"

XXXXX

_I do not want to die here. I want to live. Not just survive. Live. I want to live. Mother, Father, I'm sorry. _

XXXXX

Prowl kicked and struggled as Starscream and Barricade restrained him from helping Nova. He could almost feel her pain, her sadness. Nova's optics began to dim, her struggling stopped soon. Her tears slowly fell down to the dusty floor. She did not want to die here.

A howling sound came from outside. The howling became louder and louder. the howling became snarling and growling. A huge black wolf came walking in slowly. It was a huge wolf, it was very tall and muscular, its eyes glew brightly, its teeth were blood stained. It was followed by five or six smaller grey wolves, all snarling, all bearing their sharp teeth.

"Lord Megatron..." Barricade's voice was hestitant and filled with fear. If they were to stay any longer, they would not last long with these creatures around. Megatron let Nova hit the floor and lay there like a cold, still rag doll.

"Decepticons, we take our leave." he ordered. He looked down to Nova. "We will meet again, and when we do, I will not hesitate to kill you. You will learn to fear me like every other Autobot does. Just like your mother and father." he said, every word was filled with darkness, hatred, and pure rage. he stood up straight, and left, watching the black wolf's every move. The other two quickly followed after him and the Decepticons were gone. Prowl ran over to Nova and held her close.

"Nova? Nova, can you hear me?" he asked. Nova's ears twitched, her tail hit Prowl's side. He took a breath of relief, she was alive, but seriously injured.

"Prowl?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Sorry for crying earlier." was all she said. He laughed weakly and stood up, with her in his arms and walked out of the cave.

"Out of everything that happened, that's all you have to say?" he laughed dryly and smiled down at her. She laughed dryly too and nodded.

"It's better than nothing." she said weakly and dozed off, listening to the sound of faint howling.

**This took about two and a half hours to write by the way, so sorry if some of it is a little choppy. I hope you like it and I'll update as soon as possible! :) I take requests from my review box, and maybe an OC if you want your's in it that badly :) No flames, please and thank you. Read and Review! :)**


	6. My Almost First Kiss

**Updaaaaate~! :D I'm still alive people yayyy! I'm so happy to find a day to update Pain and Sorrow! I'm especially very happy that so many people like this story! We get to see some of Nova and Prowl in this chapter which I hope people will like a lot. Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: My Almost First Kiss**

"And that's what happened." Prowl finished the long story. Nova stood by his side, head down staring at the floor the whole time. So many things ran through her head, her escaping the Decepticons, Megatron's dark threat, the strange wolf that came to their rescue. It all made absolutely no sense to her. Yoketron thought deeply, if what Prowl had told him was true, then something was going to happen. Something very bad. Yoketron looked down at the two younglings, his optics dim with thought.

Yoketron patted Prowl's head and smiled. "That is a very interesting story Prowl." he looked to Nova. "I am deeply sorry for what you had to go through young one." Nova dragged herself out of her self induced trance and shook her head.

"No, don't be sorry." she gave a quick smile and looked at the old mech. "I'm just glad Prowl was there to help me." she looekd to Prowl and smiled softly.

Yoketron nodded and put huis hands behind his back. "Nova," he looked into her optics. "I'm willing to make you a deal. I can see potential within your spark. You can accomplish many things if you set your mind to it. I will allow you to stay here and train to become a cyber ninja." he said firmly, no sugar coating the statement.

"Really?" Nova's tail whipped back and forth with excitement, her ears perked up high in the air, her optics glowing brightly.

"But you must promise to work hard and not falter in your training. My students work very hard and I expect the same out of you." Yoketron said. Nova nodded quickly, this was a great opportunity that she could never, and would never, give up in a life cycle.

"Don't worry Mister Yoketron! I'll do my best and make you proud!" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, claws burying themselves into the floor with anticipation.

Yoketron chuckled to himself and smiled at the two. "Very well, you two are dissmissed." he said with a wave of his hand and the two left in a flash.

XxXxXxX

"That's the training grounds." Prowl pointed to the outside. "We do a lot of training outside when the weather is nice. Mostly servo-to-servo combat. But sometimes we use the practice weapons to train." Prowl smilied to himself. "I rememebr this one time when Yoketron hid all the weapons and made us run around the dojo all day trying to find them." Nova laughed at this.

"Did you ever find them?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were on the roof. It wasn't the best training day we ever had..." Prowl rubbed the back of his helm and laughed nervously. "But, I was the first to find them so I got to have the day off."

Nova's optics sparkled with excitement, "This is gonna be so awesome! I can't wait to start training!" she said and smiled brightly at Prowl. Prowl smiled back and continued the short tour of the dojo. During the entire time, Nova would point at simple things and ask what they were. This made Prowl a bit confused at her excited nature. But then again, she hadn't been anywhere other than the Nemesis and the swamps of that strange planet she lived on. She was like an isolated child, trapped on a small island. It was good to see her opening up after the whole fiasco they went through to get her here. They soon reached the sleeping quarters, Prowl opened one of the doors to show an empty room, only a floor, ceiling, and four walls, a blanket for sleeping, and a small window to show the many array of burning stars Cybertron had to offer.

"This is your room." Prowl said and turned to leave. "I'll see you in the morning Nova." he waved and left the room quietly. Nova stretched her arms into the air and yawned loudly, it was a long day and now craved some rest to end a perfect day. She stared out the window and at the stars, her optics fileld with deep gratefulness. She wanted to thank Prowl so badly, if it wasn't for him, she'd be geting another beating from Megatron no doubt for an attempted escape. She shuddered, remembering the beatings she recieved in her past. No, that was over now. She had to put that behind her now. She escaped, she was safe, she had a great opportunity to redeem herself and become a better femme and make her creators proud. Nova lowered herself down to the floor on the blanket, it felt so warm. She nuzzled her face into the warm blanket and sighed with content. Her ears twitched as she listened to the cries of cicadas calling out to one another in the dark night. It was so peacful, she loved it.

"Just you wait mom, dad." she looked at the window and smiled. "I'll make you proud, just you wait."

XxXxXxX

Jazz was the first to be up and walking around as usual. He always gave off a sunny disposition that made the others feel as though they were up for mega cycles. Prowl and Nova came dragging themselves into the main room where Jazz and Warpath were sitting and chatting among each other.

"Hey there Prowl! 'Bout time you woke up!" Jazz called out to the two groggy students. Prowl waved with a yawn. Nova's ears perked up at the sight of the two new Autobots before her and waved.

"Hi. I'm Nova." she introduced herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya cool cat. I'm Jazz." Jazz said, smiling back. "Nova huh? Never seen ya around here before, it's nice to see a new face around here." he shook her hand and laughed.

Prowl felt a slight burn in his spark as he watched Jazz and Nova talk. Jazz always did have a way with the femmes when they went into town. Warpath shook Nova's hand and said very little. Warpath was a quiet mech. A very quiet mech. Most of the time, others would forget he was in the same room with them since he never spoke or moved. Warpath looked to Jazz and nudged his arm.

"Master Yoketron wants us outside in a few cycles." Warpath told him.

"Okay, okay." Jazz muttered. "Well, I'll see ya later Nova. Catch ya on the flip side Prowl!" he called out to the jealous ridden bot and sprinted after Warpath.

"Those two seem nice." Nova said.

"Yeah, they're good friends." Prowl mumbled. Nova turned on her heel and faced Prowl

Nova cleared her throat. "Prowl," she suddenly became serious. "I never got to thank you properly for what you did. Saving me and all." she said. "And, I wanna thank you the right way." she said and came closer to him.

Prowl could feel his insides heating up, she was so close! Nova smiled softly, earning a smile from Prowl as well. He touched her arm and watched her lean in close.

And closer

And closer

And closer...

"Prowl, you're needed outside for training." Warpath's voice came from outside. Nova and Prowl stopped their movements, their faces were so close to one another. Nova blushed nearly five different shades of red and backed away with a nervous laugh. "Come on Prowl, we haven't got all day to wait on you." Warpath's voice came again. Prowl took a step away from Nova and rubbed the back of his helm nervously.

"Um...well...I uh...I'll-I'll see you later after training." Prowl whispered.

Nova nodded. "O-okay. Bye." she said and ran off down the hall. Prowl grumbled to himself and stormed out of the room and outside. Someone was definetely going to get hurt at training today.

**Ta-da! And there's chapter 6 for ya! I hope it was good since I didn't get much sleep last night and kept dozing off while writing. Don't worry, Prowl and Nova will have a cutesy moment together sooner or later :P But until that time comes, Read and Review! :)**


	7. Quick Note!

Hey everybody! I have a few quick announcments, no worries the story is still going on. Okay, here I go.

First, I want to thank everyone that has stuck with Pain and Sorrow for this long despite long waits. I am currently in a writers block sadly and will take any requests. If you have any requests or want an OC in this story, go ahead and Private Message me.

Second, I love to see so many people around the world reading my stuff. I was crying with joy at how many people like my work. You're all so sweet! :)

Third, I will kindly take requests, at any rating. I won't do Harry Potter though (I'm not familiar with the spells and characters as I used to be)

And finally, I'm giving out prizes for reviews! 30th-Oneshot, 45th-Oneshot, 50th-Oneshot, 75th-Oneshot, 90th-Oneshot, 100th-Story! :D (I'm not being cheap, I'm just trying new things)

Thank you for your time! *bows* Since school's almost over, I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you for your cooperation! :)


	8. Return!

Wow...wow...I can't believe how long it's been since I've been. I'm finally back from my long, long Journey of...not writing (-_-) Anyway! I'm back, and I'm back to writing again, so I'll be posting again! :D I will also be planning on rewriting some of my old stories that people like. So I hope you all forgive me, if you want to see where I've been, I've been on Deviantart, working on a new story's nod my art ^_^ Thank you for your time, and expect updates very soon!


End file.
